Fate
by UnicornxNinja
Summary: It was the moment she laid her piercing eyes on me. It was when I became her friend. It was when I first heard the jangling of her boots. I knew something was up. Co-written with Dirge for the Dead. See: Destiny, and Destiny: Creeping Darkness by her.
1. And So, Zee Story Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own JTHM, the almighty all awesome, Jhonen does. I DO NOT own Elly, she is owned by Dirge for the Dead, read her story, Johnny is Gothom, and find out who Elly is! God! I only own Destiny. And maybe some of the class. I might base the class off of my snotty attituded class. Maybe…ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**XXXJHONENXXXISXXXAWESOMEXXXXXXXX**

It was the moment she laid her piercing eyes on me. It was when I became her friend. It was when I first heard the jangling of her boots. I knew something was up.

"Class," Mr. Spines said. "We have a new student. Her name is Elly C."

The door flung open. Her eyes wandered around the room until they met mine. She glared at me. I was frozen.

"Call me Lly," she said with no sense of a grin or chuckle from that ridiculous name.

"Alright, Lly," Mr. Spines replied with a giggle. "Please go sit behind Antonio." (A/N Antonio: Noun; one of the biggest jerk-wads in my class).

Elly did as he said.

"Simon," Spines said looking at the boy who sat next to me. "Go sit next to Elly. You will be her buddy for the rest of the year. You will show her around the school at free period." I was still gawking at the girl. Her backpack made my spine tingle. Not only was it covered with skulls, but the skulls were real! Or at least they looked that way when they hung down from the pack and clanked together. I was terrified.

My best friends, Claudia and Natasha, sat with me at lunch like they always did. I didn't eat my food; I was too focused on Elly who was sitting with Simon, not saying a word.

"Destiny," Natasha said, "why aren't you eating? You love taco day."

"I'm not hungry," I said pushing away my tray.

Claudia traced my eyes. "Why are you staring at the new girl?" she asked.

I snapped back into reality. "Oh, sorry. So what were you saying?"

"Are you coming to my sleepover on Saturday?" Natasha repeated.

"Um, I dunno. I might be busy," I lied.

"Busy doing what?" asked Claudia. "Talking to your internet friends?" (A/N THAT'S WHAT YOU GET KAT!! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR YELLING AT ME!! YOU GET THE ROLE AS THE BAD FRIEND IN MY FANFICTIONS!! HA!!)

"Shut up," I threw a bagel at her.

"Yea, Claudia," Natasha backed me up. "Why are you so obsessed with one-upping Destiny?"

They argued while I stared back into space at Elly who was poking at the healthy tacos, then pushed them away.

Ninth period was like a free period for me. I sat next to the school's cutie (or at least I think so), Todd. Mr. Sponge just sat at his computer while we went wild.

Elly sat on the other side of the room, drawing in her notebook. I could make out what she was drawing, so I looked at Todd. He was talking to Pepito about Spore. (A/N No, it's not Pepito from Squee, it's really his name. I tease him sometimes saying he's the son of Satan)

"So," I said to Todd. "Spore…pretty awesome."

"You play?" asked Pepito.

"Yea," I lied. "I love it." The only thing I really knew about Spore was some creature called the Grox.

"What kind of stuff do you like to create?" he asked.

"Hey," I said trying to change the subject. "Ever played Portal?" That was a game I knew.

"…no," Todd replied. THANK GOD!! THE BELL RANG!! I zoomed out of the classroom to tenth period, Home Economics.

Right in the middle of class there was a knocking at the door. It was Elly.

"Ah, you must be Miss C.," Mrs. Zantacs said. "Please go sit next to…Destiny." I almost fell out of my seat. Elly did as the teacher said.

"Um…hi," I said to her with a red face. She turned and glared at me.

"Your Destiny, right?" She asked.

"Yea…" I replied.

"I hate that name." She turned around. "It's too unoriginal."

"I think it's pretty exotic," I blurted out.

"Well I don't!" she sneered.

"Who's talking?" Mrs. Z asked.

"Destiny is," Gabriella, another stupid girl, said. Gabriella and her posse just about rule the school. They've been talking to Elly all day with comments like, "You should wear less black," or "You'd be perfect for the cheerleading squad." (Since Gabriella is the captain of the squad). And Elly talks back to them. It makes me want to vomit.

"The time you waste here, Destiny, is the time you spend after school," Mrs. Z said. "If you want to play now, go ahead. You can play now, and work after school." I lowered my head and cussed Gabriella under my breath.

And the next day was only going to get worse.

XXXNIKKIXXXISXXXTOOXXXAWESOMEXXX

**Yea, all those people are some people in my class. I think I see Elly as the new kid at my school, Alexis. Even though they're nothing alike. And yes, Elly is Johnny's daughter. Antonio is a jerk who sits next to me at ninth period, he's always talking to Gabriella behind me and copying off her Spanish homework, I hate it. Claudia is Kat, who has been yelling at me lately about her "feelings" and shit like that. Natasha is Bry, my friend who still likes me, and Invader Zim. Simon used to sit next to me in homeroom, but now he sits with Alexis because…yea. And if anyone from my class finds this story (Dear god, I hope they don't) then write an anonymous review telling me how you're not like that, because guess what, YOU ARE!! HA!!**

**PLHE,**

**Nikki**


	2. History Project of Doom

**Sorry it took a while to update. I don't want this story to be one of the ones where I say, "Oh, no, this isn't a one-shot" and then I post one or two chapters then never update it. No, this story is going somewhere, that's good…I think.**

**Anyway, please enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXNEVERXXXWANTEDXXXTOXXXDANCEXXXXXXXX**

"Destiny and Elly," called Mr. Spines. I sprung up.

"What?!" I said, looking over at the girl. Mr. Spines was assigning partners for a History project. And I had HER! I didn't even know her and I felt like shitting bricks.

"Good," I heard Claudia say to Natasha. "Now she'll have a real friend besides those internet ones."

After school was over, I completely avoided Elly, instead, I went to my friend Lucy's house to talk about it.

"So should I be afraid?" I asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"Afraid?" asked Lucy. "I'm surprised you didn't crap your pants. I've heard rumors about that girl."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like that she murders raccoons, butters them, and eats them for brunch."

"…that's insane!" I exclaimed standing up.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I heard that her best friend is a pillow that she drew a face on and talks to," said my other friend, Molly, walking in.

"Okay, you two are no help at all." I said glaring.

Lucy spun around in her office chair.

"Toss me your phone," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it."

I tossed her by Blackberry.

She began texting.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"I heard another rumor that Elly's number was 1-867-530-9999."

"Stop!" I yelled diving for the phone, but Lucy and Molly ran off and locked themselves in the bathroom.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, blowing the hair out of my face. I heard giggling coming from the bathroom, then, the beeping of my phone. So that means either Elly replied, or that rumor about Molly shitting butterflies was true.

Fifteen minutes later, they walked back in and gave my phone back.

"You're meeting Elly at the library today at 5:00," said Lucy getting back in her office chair and spinning around to put on music.

I looked through my Sentbox then hit them both in the noggin.

"Idiots!" was the last thing I said before stomping out the door.

--

I looked at my watch, 5:08. _Oh well, guess she's not coming _I thought and headed for the door.

On my way out I bumped into Elly.

_Oh, shit!_ I thought.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked. I dragged my feet back in, not answering.

"Listen," I said when we sat down. "Sorry about the texts. They were sent by-"

"Lucy and Molly?" she asked. "I know. I kinda guessed by the bubbly humor." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Anyway," she continued, "I thought we could use the magic of Invisionfree to make a website…type-thing….about Ancient Egypt.

"A forum?" I giggled.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" she asked forcively.

I immediately ceased my laughing. "…no," I replied.

"Good," she said. "Come to my house after school tomorrow so we can start." And with that, she left me frozen in an empty room with people staring. I was screwed.

--

I went home to drown my fear in Mindless Self Indulgence. But hearing "_Punch the lights out, hit the pavement, that's what I call entertainment! Causing problems makes you famous! All this violence makes a statement!" _didn't make me feel any better about Elly.

--

The next day, I walked downstairs, coughing into my sleeve.

"Mother?" I asked with pleading eyes. "I don't feel very well. May I stay home today?"

My mother stared at me coldly. "The last time you tried to pull this was kindergarten," she said.

"Pull what?" I asked. Next, came the puppy face.

"Aw," she said sarcastically. "There, I cared for a second, now go upstairs and get dressed.

Now I knew there was no stopping this, I had to go to that raccoon eating, forum making, pillow friend making, witch's house.

XXXEVENINGXXXXXXXXXWEARXXXXXX!!!!!!!XXXXXXXXXX

**This chapter cam pretty slow, so don't flame me for caring about people who want to read this sto-**

**Yea okay, blame me.**

**But review anyway.**

**PLHE,**

**Nikki**


	3. UR So Gay

"He's so gay," Mary said to me at lunch. There was a new, new kid now who everyone swears is gay.

"I dunno," I replied taking a bite into my sandwich.

"Look at him," Nelli said. (A/N Yea, I sit with a lot of people at lunch. Three of which are named Nelli) "He's got a huge earring and the tightest jeans I've ever seen in my life." Everyone at the table laughed except for me.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked me.

"I'm scared to shit about being paired with Elly for the project," I replied. Everyone nodded.

"You should be," said Nelli number one. "I heard-"

"I don't give a crap what you heard!" I said rather loudish.

"Excuse me," Nelli said.

"I'm sorry, Nelli," I said. "I have to go to her house today and I'm really scared."

"Good luck with her dad," Mary said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, it was said that her dad is a homicidal murderer and that's why they move all the time, so he doesn't get caught by the police," Mary said.

"That's BS," Ally said.

"I don't know," Mary said biting into a fry. "This rumor could be true."

I was silent for the rest of the school day. Then, it came around, last period.

--

A lump formed in my throat as I watched the clock. With every tick, my heart raced faster with thoughts of Elly and her terrifying father.

_Tick!_

She eats raccoons!

_Tick!_

She makes pillow friends!

_Tick!_

Her dad's homicidal!!!

_TICK!!! RIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!_

"_SHIT BISCUITS!!!!!_" I thought.

My spine and legs turned to Jello as I walked to Elly's house. Snow pelted my face as I walked into the middle of nowhere holding Elly's address. (A/N Sorry, forgot to mention that it was winter! Continue!)

Once I arrived at her house, I nearly fainted. I just realized her address number! 777!

I glared at the number, trying to be strong. "Bullshit!" I exclaimed, ringing the doorbell. Once I had rung it, a scream and an electrocuting sound came from the basement. I swallowed my fear, but it came back up once Elly's dad opened the door.

"Hello?" he asked looking down at me. I felt like I was gonna BARF! I couldn't talk at all, so my words came out in squeaks.

"I'm here to see Elly," I squeaked. "We're doing a history project together."

"So you're Destiny?" her dad asked with a glare. Something really creepy happened then. He got a big smile and opened the door completely. "Well, come on in!"

My bottom eyelid twitched. Then I walked in.

"LLY! YOUR FRIEND'S HERE!!!!" the man yelled upstairs. "By the way, I'm Johnny. But you can call my Nny." He put a hand in front of my face.

I shook it, thinking the words, "_So that's where she gets the name thing from_," and "_Fuck! I gotta get out of here!!!_" all at the same time.

Elly ran downstairs. "Hi, Destiny," she said smiling a smile that was so welcoming and so like her father's that I needed to find a barf bag fast.

"Hi…Lly," I said, twitching at the name.

"I'll take your coat," she said. Her smile was really starting to freak me out now.

I handed her my white coat. She grabbed it and threw it in the basement.

"OW!" something yelled from down there.

"SHUT UP!" Elly yelled back. I looked at her with a sick face. "We have cats," she said.

"_Cats that yell 'ow'?_" I was going to ask, but didn't.

Elly lead me to her room where I saw the following creepy and suspicious items:

A bloody cheerleader doll that looked like it was stabbed about 36 times, a torn up bed that looked rather blood-stained (A/N Dirge, don't get mad. I know Elly wouldn't hurt a fly, so I'm blaming Nny for the bloodstains that are just so tough to get out of those sheets! Lol.), and a broken alarm clock that I happened to stare at for a while.

"Oh," Elly said looking at the alarm clock. "It…wouldn't shut up so I…smashed it." I came back to reality.

"Oh," I said. "Well, let's make that…forum." I think it was kind of awkward for both of us.

"Let's," she said sitting on her bed and turning on her laptop. I sat next to her hoping to god that I wasn't really sitting on blood. But if so, please let it be pig blood.

We spent hours making skinning sheets, categories, forums, and by the end of it all, Elly- oops, I mean Lly and I were…friends. It was the weirdest thing! We both like the same things. Like, we both couldn't get enough of Mindless Self Indulgence, and both our parents' say it's bad for us (her mom, Devi, not Nny, her dad doesn't give a crap). And get this, we both have divorced parents. I never felt so close to someone in my life!

"And remember when Mrs. Z wore those skinny jeans to school?" Lly asked me.

"How could I forget?" I asked. "I still have nightmares about it!" We both burst out laughing, but our laughter was ceased when Nny burst in, pointing at Lly shouting, "IT WAS YOU!!!" I became solemn.

"What was me?" asked Lly.

"YOU LEFT THE OVEN ON!!!" Nny shouted.

"Why would I use the oven?" asked Lly.

"I don't know…BUT I KNOW YOU DID IT!!"

"Then who did do it?" I whispered in Lly's ear. "The cats?" We both chuckled.

"Why is it even such a big deal?" asked Lly.

"I dunno," Nny said. "But someone really should go put out the big fire it's making."

"WHAT?!" Lly and I both shouted then ran down the stairs.

--

Once the fire was out, Lly and I both started laughing. I looked at my watch.

"Yikes! I gotta leave," I said, grabbing my backpack.

"Kay, I'll go get your coat," Lly said. She headed for the basement door.

"No, it's okay, I'll get it," I opened the door and walked down the stairs.

"No! Wait!" Lly said running after me, but it was too late, I saw what she was trying to hide; hundreds of bodies, some still alive and being tortured. My mouth hung open at the sight.

Lly came up behind me and said, "Destiny, I think it's time I told you the truth."

--

**OMIGAWD!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN!! Was Mary right about Elly's dad? Did my Home Ec teacher really wear skinny jeans? (Well, no she didn't, but, it would've been really frightening if she did) Is the new kid really gay? (Well, I don't think he is considering he has a big ol' crush on me) CAN MY CAT EVER LOOK GOOD IN A CHEERLEADING UNIFORM??!! (Well, I don't think he would, but I know I do! :smiles:) All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of :dun dun dun: FATE!!!!**

**Please leave nice reviews so I can dance around like a mad monkey.**

**PLHE,**

**~Nikki**


	4. The Pope Is My Conscience?

**I know I'm updating kinda earlyish, but ever since I read Dirge for the Dead's fic, Destiny, I've been pumped. I command you all to read that before reading this, because Destiny is actually my fic, Fate, from Elly's POV. Plus an inside look on Elly's life (but you can also get that by reading Dirge's fic Johnny In Gotham, which is the prequal to Destiny). So I highly recommend that you read Destiny by Dirge for the Dead, it's seriously waaaaaaaay better than Fate. SERIOUSLY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Destiny and her classmates. Dirge for the Dead owns Elly, yadda yadda yadda…ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**--**

Okay, so, like, just yesterday, I was completely normal. I had great friends and okay grades, and that's all an average 16-year-old is able to handle (A/N Dirge changed Elly and Destiny's age to 16). That, plus the worry of driving soon, right? WRONG!! Once I met Elly, I thought I made a new friend that would be like any other, gets you a present on Christmas and your birthday, has a party for your annual 'Friend-a-versery' and invites you to their parties, boy was I wrong. I'm standing here, in Elly's basement, staring at half-dead bodies being hung and tortured 'till their death! Yup, I can cross Normal off my bio.

"The truth?" I asked, an eyebrow raised. "You are far from telling _me _the truth."

Elly grabbed my coat and led me back up to her room. We sat on her bed, both ready for the beans to spill.

--

"So what Mary told me was true?" I asked.

"Most of it," Elly said. "We don't move so the cops don't catch us, we move so my parents don't get put in the rubber room and I don't spend the rest of my life in an orphan's school taking special Ed classes and seeing social workers by force."

"I'm sorry," I said grabbing my bag, "I just can't take this all." That was when I left.

--

That night, I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking about Elly. I took out my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_You wouldn't guess how my day went even if you could talk! Remember Elly? Well I went to her house today and we became friends. And you think that's the weird part? You don't know the half of it! Mary was right! Her dad's a coo coo psycho!!! And her basement, well…_

I put the pen to my lips, then drew a poorly-drawn picture of Elly's basement.

_So as you can see from this picture, her dad tortures about a hundred people per day, and I'm not fit to be an artist when I grow up. I need a Pepsi._

_~Destiny_

-- (A/N This part, I 'm just putting in for the hell of it, this really happened at school and it was just hilarious)

"Gabriella," Mr. Spines said. "Please give me an example of a chemical change."

"Antonio when he eats a bean burrito for lunch," Gabriella replied, filing her nails. (A/N LOL!! Okay, that didn't happen this year, I think it was from like, fifth grade. Yea, a long time ago. Moving on.)

Everyone giggled including Mr. Spines.

"Destiny," Mr. Spines said. "Describe photosynthesis."

I wasn't paying attention; I was doodling a picture that was supposed to be Elly's dad with a machete, but came out looking like a Jello monster with a lead pipe.

"Oookaay, Elly," Mr. Spines called. "What is the Law of Conservation of Mass?" (A/N I know! These are, like, fourth grade questions, but I'm not so hot in science!)

Elly didn't answer either; she was twirling a pencil sharpener with a solemn face.

"Why won't anybody answer me!!!??" Mr. Spines said. The bell rang and everybody cleared the hole, everybody except Elly and me.

"Are you two, like, dead or something?" Gabriella asked, for she was the only one left. My brain was resurrected.

"Oh, um, no," I said, packing my backpack. "I was just-"

"Just what?" Gabriella asked, she was now in front of my desk. Grabbing the piece of paper I was doodling on. Mr. Spines was gone too; he went to go get some soup or something from the teacher's lounge.

Gabriella looked at the paper and asked, "Is this Pepito with a pointy violin?"

"No!" I said stomping my foot. I tried to grab the paper back but she wouldn't let go. This caught Elly's attention.

"Why do you want it back?" she asked.

"Cuz it's mine!"

"Are you in loooove with Pepito?"

I became so angry with this, but I wasn't even strong enough to do the rope climb in gym! I couldn't fight Gabriella! Even if she is a prissy cheerleader.

The paper ripped.

"Look up you did!" she said. "You ripped your boyfriend."

"Shut up!" I shouted.

She pushed me backwards.

"Stop!"

"What're you gonna do about it, bitch" asked. She pushed me to the ground. I fell straight on my head. There were already tears in the back of my eyes. I couldn't believe it! I was so sensitive.

I got back up, but Gabriela pinned me to a wall.

"You're a weak little scum bag, aren't you?" she asked, smirking.

I wanted to punch that girl so hard, but you and me both know I couldn't do it.

Suddenly, two hands wrapped around Gabriella's neck and started squeezing. Gabriella's face turned a dark red. She let go of me and began to dance like a monkey in pain. Who was choking her?

Gabriella fell to the ground with someone's boot on her stomach pressing down hard. It was Elly!

"Get :choke: the hell :choke: off me :choke:!!"

Elly took her boot off of Gabriella's stomach and went for a punch in the nose. She then wiped the blood off her fist and looked over at me, smiling.

Gabriella got up, holding her bloody nose.

"Bitches!" she exclaimed, then ran out of the room to Mr. Sponge's class.

Then there was silence.

"…how did you-?"

"I've learned a few things from my dad."

I looked down at my feet, pondering everything. Elly, her dad, our friendship.

_You don't want to be friends with her! _The voice in my head said.

_Why not? _I replied to it.

_She's dangerous!_

_Antonio with a chilly cheesedog is dangerous! Elly isn't._

_I'm your conscience; I know what's good for you!_

_I don't care I you're the pope! You can't tell me what to do!_

"I'm sorry, Lly," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm sorry for storming out the other day."

"It's okay, I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you. It's just that, I'd never tell anyone in the world my secret, so why did I tell you?" she asked herself.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because I trusted you, that's why! You were the first person I ever trusted! EVER! I don't even trust my parents yet!" Lly said. We giggled.

"…so," I said after a while of silence. "What now?"

"Well, usually in all the sappy friendship movies, the two friends hug," Lly said. We laughed.

All of a sudden, a women walked in, the principle. Gabriella was behind her with a Kleenix to her nose.

"Elly C., Destiny Freeman," she said with a rather unhappy face. "In my office, NOW!"

**--**

**What a cliffhanger! Okay, not really…but it was pretty cool. Well, before I sign off, I'd thought I'd just let you know that you REALLY need to read Destiny by Dirge for the Dead, you also REALLY need to read Dirge's other fics like Johnny in Gotham or Crimes and Punishment (for all you Inuyasha and Jhonen Vasquez fans). Also you MUST read some fics by Hypocritically Her! But not the M rated ones if you are underage. And you MUST NEVER read Our Story by Ann Nonimus. It's seriously an immature piece of shit on a shishcabob stick with a blender and mutant strawberries, yes, it is that bad.**

**PLHE,**

**~Nikki**

**(PS Only a few more days 'till WINTER VACATION!! w00t!!!)**


	5. WakeUpInTheMorningFeelingLikePDiddy!

**New Note: OH MY FRIGGIN' GOD!!! I'M SOOOO SORRY TO ANY OF YOU WHO READ AND WERE SO PISSED CUZ YOU DIDN'T GET IT!!! I UPLOADED THE WRONG DOCUMENT TO THIS CHAPTER!!! PLEASE DON'T BE PISSED! If you know anyone who read the previous, please tell them to go back and read this new one. I AM SO SORRY!!! That other one was my first try at the story...SORRY!!!**

**Sorry it took so long for the update, I got grounded for a really long time for…certain reasons. Anyway, thanks to Dirge for the Dead for writing the next three chappies while I was gone. Here it goes…**

**--**

"Go to bed, Destiny!!" I heard my little sister call from across the hall.

"I'm almost done! I'm almost done!" I yelled back. I had my guitar laying flat on my lap while I was trying to write a song. My band's first gig was in three days and we needed a new song.

"I don't give a flying fuck about your stupid band! Now stop with the noise or else!"

"Or else what? Your gonna swear at me some more?" I sneered. I had the most violent little sister.

She grunted then laughed evilly. I knew she was up to something.

I'll just close my eyes for a minute, I thought, falling asleep to the magic of Flyleaf going: I'm so sick Infected with

_Where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss_

_Selfishness_

_I'm so-_

The next thing I knew I was having a dream that had to do with Jimmy Urine, Gir, and spiders…don't ask.

--

I woke up to the sound of screaming from about a block down.

_Damn,_ I thought. _That person must be having a horrible dream._

I decided to call up Elly since that was about where the noise was coming from.

"H'llo?" a gruff voice answer. Wow, she must be on a major hangover.

"Lly? Lly, are you okay?" I asked very concerned. "Are you drunk? You sound drunk! You better not be drunk!"

"No, I'm not drunk," she replied. She really did sound drunk. "Do you really think Nny would let me drink? Really?"

_Yes, he's a friggin' homicidal maniac, _I thought.

"Hmmm, no," I lied. There was then a long pause.

I heard someone on the other end of the receiver. "Lly, Lucy and some of my other friends are going to the mall. Wanna come?"

_Who goes to the mall at 9 AM?_ I thought.

"Nah. I feel really sick."

"Lly," I said. "Are you okay? Do you wanna talk about-"

"I'm fine," she replied.

_Aw, damn! Why did I always ask that? _I thought. _This is what I get for being the daughter of a therapist. _

"Oh, Destiny! I-I think we're breaking up! I'll have to call you later!"

I was offended. "I know your crushing potato chips!" I said.

"Actually, they're Sun Chips! Don't mix them up! Gawd!"

Then nothing. I sat there, pillow clutched to my chest, listening to the "Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuh," sound coming from the end of the receiver. Then, "If you would like to place a call, please-"

I hang up.

--

I pulled the brush slowly across my cat's silk black fur. He was going to get teeth pulled today, so I thought I would cheer him up before then. I heard a tune, then.

Wake up in the morning feeling like P-ditty-

I picked up my phone. "Hey Mary." I said. Caramel scrambled out of my hands leaving black and white hair all over my paint splattered Mindless Self Indulgence T-shirt.

"Hey, Destiny," Mary replied. "Wanna go to the mall and make fun of the girls at Aeropostal?"

"Thanks, but I'll pass," I replied.

"Oh, okay the, maybe another time."

"Maybe." Then I hung up. I didn't have a clue why I said no. I just had this feeling that I shouldn't have gone. Oh well. I had to get back to writing my song anyway.

--

"You're late," Jessica, our bassist told me.

"Sorry," I replied. "I had to find my guitar, it was-"

"Whatever," Nicole, the drummer said. "We're almost on."

"Where's Rita?" I asked. She played the keyboard.

"Here I am!" She came running toward us.

"Five minutes," Jessica said. I felt a little nervous. Then my phone rang. I was starting to get sick of Tick Tock. It was Becky, Mary's best friend.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you hear what happened to Mary and Nelli M.?" she asked.

"No, what?"

"Four minutes!" Jessica said.

"They're in the hospital," Becky said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nelli's mom was driving them to the mall but she was drunk and they didn't know it."

"And?"

"They crashed!"

"THEY CRASHED?!"

"Who crashed?" Nicole asked.

"Aren't you upset?" I asked Becky.

"Uber."

"That's not a cool word."

"Yeah…"

"Who crashed?!" Nicole asked again.

"One minute!" Jessica said. "Destiny, get the hell off the phone!"

"I gotta go," I said to Becky.

"Good luck at your concert." She hung up.

"WHO CRA-"

I covered her mouth. "You'll find out at school tomorrow."

I did my worst guitar work that night.

--

**Yea, it's short. Get the fuck over it.**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**

**I'll have my Valentine's special posted soon. (That is if I don't get grounded first, jk).**

**Anyway, please review and what not.**

**PLHE,**

**~Nikki**


	6. Valentine's Special!

**Time for your (late) Valentine's Treat that wasn't even written by me! Yayy! Well, it **_**was written **_**by me, and it was my idea, but this was in fact put into words by Dirge for the Dead. Please enjoy…**

**-IMATELLYAONETIME! -**

I dodged my character right and left, up and down while Elly's character just sat there being devoured by sea monkeys. (A/N There aren't any Sea Monkeys in Portal, but, it was just for effect)

"Darn it Destiny! How are you so good at this?"

"I'm the one that _owns _the Y-box, remember?"

"Damn you and your Y-box owning soul!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"You can't damn me, I'm friends with the Anti-Christ!" I stuck out my tongue.

Seven games of Portal and Elly _still _couldn't get through the first portal. She also never got why the cake was a lie. (A/N Sorry, small nerd joke for all you Portal geeks)

"Okay, I'm bored," Elly said falling off the couch into a big lump on the carpet.

"Bored of Portal? Gasp!" I put my hand over my mouth. I then got up, put the game away, and turned down the radio that was playing Faggot by (who else?) MSI. I got into a lump right next to Elly.

For some reason we got into a conversation about our parents.

"My mom and dad only went on one date," said Elly.

"One date?" I asked. "What happened?" (A/N I keep screwing up my typing. What? It's so cold here. I _have_ to type with gloves on!)

"Dunno," she replied. Silence choked the air for a while. "He tried to 'immortalize the moment'"

"What does that mean?"

"Hell if I know."

More silence. That is, until I got an idea. A grin slowly spread across my face, ear to ear, making me look like the Grinch.

"What are you thinking?" Elly asked choking on worry.

"We're going to get your parents back together."

Elly shot up. "You're gonna do what?!"

"Not me. Us. We're gonna plan a special dinner, somehow have them to kiss, and get them back together."

"Wow…" Elly exchanged looks between the floor and my face. "We're gonna need help from you're Anti-Christ friend for this one." She paused, thinking. "I'm pretty sure Devi's not terrified of Nny anymore. But she does hate him. She tells me that, how many times a day? …about six."

I laughed. "C'mon, we'll need his help. He lives just down the block."

I was lying. Pepito lived two blocks down, but I knew Elly was too lazy to walk that long.

"Liar."

"Well we're here, aren't we?"

"Fuck you." Elly stared at the house. "Why the hell is there so much smoke coming out of the chimney?"

"That's exactly it, hell."

"Hell is under they're house?!"

"Mmyep."

"That's just-"

"Amigas!!" We looked over at where the sound was coming from. Pepito was climbing down from the roof. "Hola!"

I waved. "Hey Pito. Why're you on the roof?"

"Todd and I were cleaning the gutters for father." Todd climbed down from the roof as well, but stopped when he saw Elly. "You'd be surprised how many souls and trash get stuck up there." Pepito continued. Elly seemed to bob her head a lot at his words.

"Squee was helping?" Elly asked, still slightly bobbing. Pepito shot her a look. Who was Squee?

"Well, I cleaned the gutters for Father, while he sat as far away from the chimney as he could get, curled up in a trembling ball and 'squeed' over and over again. He prayed for a while, but then I told him to stop. So he did," Pepito finally said.

"Hm," I said to myself studying Todd like a book. He was very cute when he trembled.

"So why are you guys here?" Pepito asked, brushing his hands together.

"Elly and I decided-"

"You."

"_I_ decided that we were going to get Elly's parents back together with a special dinner or something. And, since you're the Anti-Christ, I thought it might help if we just asked you to do it."

"Sorry, chica," Pepito looked back at the house. "I don't have the power to do that. And if I did, Father would be furious, at the least."

"Why?" Elly asked.

"Waste-Lock stuff. The system."

"Ah."

"Then can you at least help us plan a dinner or something? Like, pretty please?" I begged.

Pepito stared for a while at me, then at Elly. He sighed. "Sure. Why not."

"Awesome!" I could almost kiss the boy! "Okay, you guys pick out the fanciest place is town, and Elly and I will go pick up her parents." Elly looked like she was going to argue, but I was already dragging her back to her house.

--

"Your going to do _what?_" Elly's mom, Devi, asked in astonishment.

"We're gonna take you and Johnny to the fanciest place in town!" Elly said in a monotone.

"You could at _least _sound enthusiastic about it," I hissed. Elly shrugged.

"No _way _am I going to dinner with him." Devi argued, pointing a finger at Johnny who was leaning on the doorframe. "He tried to kill me!"

"But you had a daughter with him at the first date. He hasn't killed you yet." Elly said, making me feel rather queasy. Both her parents glared at her.

"But we already bought it!" I lied. "And you guys don't even have to sit at the same table!"

Elly glanced at me. I winked and tapped the pocket with my phone in it.

"Well..." Johnny stood up straight and walked over toward us. "We might as well, right?"

Devi sighed, giving up then nodded. "As long as I don't have to sit near him."

"Great!" I clasped my hands together. "This'll be fun!"

--

"They won't be sharing a table?" Elly asked once we got outside the restaurant. "Doesn't this make the complete opposite effect of what you're trying to accomplish?"

"Of course they'll be sharing a table." I replied, pulling out my phone and beginning to dial Pepito's number. "When they get there, we'll make sure there's only one table left, so they have to. Get it? And we'll be watching the whole time."

"We're going to be there?" Elly asked, confused.

"Not exactly." I replied, smiling. I put my cell to my ear.

"Hello? Pito! We need disguises, and fast!

--

Elly looked at herself in the mirror. "This is _so_ not the disguise I had in mind."

I zipped up the back of Elly's red dress. "Yeah, well, did you think we were going to put on wigs or something? Stupid!"

As soon as her dress was zipped up, Elly moaned. Her newly blonde hair flew in her face. She was three inches taller than before. "I look like a living Barbie doll!" She covered her face.

"_I _think you look good." Pepito said, smirking. He was wearing a black tux and a red tie. His hair was black and red as well. Todd, however, had dyed purple hair and glasses wearing the same tux as Pepito. I also thought I looked like a Barbie doll, but it was worth it. I had dyed brown, wavy hair and green eyes with a dark green, sparkly dress.

"If I bend over in this," Elly said tugging at her dress, "My ass'll show."

"...And?" Pepito asked.  
Elly glared and punched him in the arm. "You pervert!" She looked back in the mirror. "I think my parents would have a heart attack if they saw me like this. Can't I just be a grown up version of myself?"  
"Not really." Pepito replied, straightening his tie. "You look too much like Devi."

"Do not!" Elly grimaced and started to sit down, but decided against it.

"So..." Todd's eyes wandered around. "I'm going to sit at a table with Destiny, and Pepi will be with Elly?"

"Sure." I said, thinking of how awesome it would be to sit alone at a table with Todd. "We didn't have seating arrangements, but thanks for making them, Todd!"

"Amigos, we have to get going." Pepito said, pointing to his watch. "Lly, you man that... ordering thing, and I'll sit at a back table and wait for you."

"Sure." Elly said and left the janitors closet. "God, I look like a slut." she said to herself.

"Cheerful, Lly, cheerful!" I called after her.

She sighed and put on a name tag- _Lee_.

Elly's parents were first in line, so she didn't have to be a server for that long. I looked over and saw that I was holding Todd's hand. I would've let go…but hell, I didn't want to. I began walking outside too.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" A man with an Afro asked. "Could I have some more-"

"Can it, Mo-fro!" I shouted, slapping a hand on his table. My tone of voice then changed. "I'm creating loooove!" I sighed then practically skipped away.

I looked at Elly who was now stomping over toward me.

"Your turn. Now."

I happily walked over toward the couple sitting at their table. "Hi!" I said in a preppy pip voice. I had to think up something to say, and quick. What was my name again? I snuck a peek at my nametag. _Hope._ Awesome name, Pepito, awesome.

"I'm, like, Hope, and I I'm, like, you're new server!" I was beginning to sound like a cowgirl. "I'm, like, working here to, like, make money for, like, college and what not!" I watched as Johnny's eye twitched.

"I liked the other one better," I heard Devi whisper to him. I restrained myself from glaring. "Anyway, like, what'll it be?"

--

I looked over at Elly and Pepito…flirting. I walk toward them. "Keep your eyes on them, guys!" I hissed.

"Fine." Pepito said, looking toward Devi and Johnny.

"And then he just ran toward the bathroom, yelling 'Somebody put shit in my pants!'" Devi was saying to him. "God, the next day he wanted another date. But he had shit in his pants, which is the most childish thing to do." Johnny laughed.

I walked back toward Todd who was fumbling with his undone tie. I chuckled. "Need help?" I asked him. He warm smile said enough. I bent over and tied his tie. _Soooo hot! _I thought. _I could just kiss him!_

--

It was then only an hour later when it happened.

"Hey faggots." An idiotic obvious weight lifter said walking over to Johnny and Devi.

"Chunk," I said under my breath. I turned to Todd. "Isn't that the kid at school who used to beat you up, like, every day? But then you became friends with Elly and-"

"Yes! That's him!"

"Dining together because you were blown off my your dates? You guys are fags. You're so skinny, like that Casil kid at my school," Chunk said.

Todd groaned and laid his head down.

Johnny stood up, looking like he was going to murder. "What. Did. You. Call. Her?" He said.

"Ya heard me. A faggot! Not that I wouldn't do her, of course, but two skinny people dining together... It's just wacky."

_Oh shit…_ I thought getting up.

We were out of disguise now, pulling Devi out the door. "C'mon, Mom." Elly said. "We have to get out of here."

"I'd do that pretty thin girl with the black hair, too." Chunk said, looking at Elly. "She looks like she does it good."

"Strike three!" we heard Johnny shout, but we were already too far away to see what happened, but we kinda guessed at the oversized organ that landed at our feet.

Moments later, the restaurant was blown into the sky. Chunk's head rolled to the tip of Elly's boots.

I looked kind of sheepish at this point. I was about to say something, but I was cut off by Todd's screaming and Elly's words.

"You suck."

**-IMATELLYAONETIME!-**

**Phew! –wipes forehead- I'm really glad I got this done. I have to type three more chapters to catch up with Dirge, but that won't be a problem since I just started Spring Break. –parties- w00t!!!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, please review and- hey, if any of you are a fan of Invader Zim out there, good luck this March (it's almost over!! Ahh!) and hope you check out my latest YouTube series from PinDrop09 called Tak's Time.**

**PLHE,**

**~Nikki-san**


	7. Misery Loves Company

**Hey, hey, you, you, TIME TO READ MY FANFIC!! Alright everyone, sit back, relax, this is gonna be a long chapter. –cracks knuckles-**

**--FORSCOREANDSEVENYEARSAGO—**

I looked out the window and gave a deep sigh. Elly had been out of school for so long now. I tried calling her, like, a million times, but she never picked up. I was also tired of hearing all the ludicrous things her father would do if a boy was calling her.

"Chica?" I looked up at Pepito. "Are you _bien_?"

I sighed. "I'm fine Pepito. I'm just a little worried about Elly." I turned back to my window.

"She's fine," I heard a small voice from behind me It was Todd. "I-I found out she lives near me, and she kinda came over, and-"

"Did something happen?" Pepito flared, leaning in close to the young boy. "You're still clean, right? You better still be a virgin! You know how I feel about these things!"

"Whuh?" Todd seemed confuzzled. "How did you come to that conclu-"

"Hey." We looked up. Lly! "You better not be talking about me."

She looked just awful! Uncombed hair, dark bags that looked like guy-liner, a blue hoodie covering her face, raggy pants, and…tennis shoes? Old, beat up tennis shoes? No way.

"Lly, are you okay?" I asked. "Do you wanna talk about something?" I could hit myself with a pillow. WHY?!

"I'm fine," Elly said, looking uneasy. "Just leave me alone."

I took this hurtfully and buried my head in my arms. The curse of conernity.

--

"Elly? Are you okay?" I asked at the end of class, _waking her up._

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, for one," I gestured at her, "this. You never dress like…_that_…on a normal day."

"Says the girl whose only known me for a month now."

"Don't be difficult!" I was slightly shouting now. "You look like you haven't slept in months!" I sighed. Here came the mother in me. "Is there anything we need to talk about?"

"No!" Her defensiveness was getting less believable by the minute. "I gotta go. I'm late for my next class." She got up and left.

I caught up with her. "Damn right you are! You've been asleep…or…passed out…for four periods AND lunch! You're sick, Lly! You need to go to the nurse's office.

"I'm fi-ine," she said. She then took a thump. But before she hit the ground, Pepito caught her.

"Elly!" He said in an angry voice. "Go. Home."

"No."

"Then go to the office!" he shouted, giving her a shake. "You are sick, Elly! I can feel it in you aura! You! Are! Sick! Get it through your thick head!"

"Not s-sick…" she replied in a weak voice. "'m…fine…just…t-tired."

Thump

--

"Do you think she's okay?" I asked Pepito as I stared at Elly in the bed.  
"She's just suffering from sleep and food depravation." He replied.  
"Why the heck hasn't she been sleeping? Or eating? It's not like she's anorexic or anything..."  
"Shh! She's waking up!"

Elly slowly opened her eyes and blinked at me. "What…the hell?"

"You haven't been taking care of yourself, amiga," Pepito said, arms crossed.

"…have too!"

"Have not!"

"Have to!"

"You haven't been sleeping at all, Lly." I said, cutting them off. "You haven't been eating, either. You were on the verge of starvation! Your body was just trying to tell you to eat or sleep!"

Then silence.

"…where am I?" she finally said.

"The nurse's office," Ms. Mechas, the school nurse, said, walking in. "You haven't been taking care of yourself."

"You're the fourth person whose told me that," Elly said, rubbing her head.

"Fourth?" I asked. "But only Pepito and I-"

"You two should go off to class now," Ms. Mecahs said, waving us away. "Go on! Out!"

Pepito and I walked out feeling rather offended.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I staggered.

"Oh please," he replied. "If I know Elly, I know she can take whatever weird situation she's in. Whether it's being sick or battling a…a…a Jabberwocky!"

"Why the hell would she do that!?"

"I dunno. I'm just thinking of reasons why she would be fine!"

"You've been reading way too much fiction."

--

I walked in the classroom and sat down. My horoscope told me to sit in weird ways today, so I did. What has my life come to?

"I talked to Lly last night," I said to Todd and Pepito. "She said her mom picked her up and she'll probably be back in school tomorrow."

"That's good."

"Class! Take your seats!" Mr. Spines shouted walking into the classroom.

A boy stood in front of the room. I analyzed him. Black hair with a bowl cut, blue and white polo jeans…weirdo…I like him!

"We've gotten a strange number of new students lately," Mr. S continued. "Hopefully this one will be less freaky…or gay…. Introduce yourself, new student!"

The boy smiled. "My name is Dick Grayson. I moved here from Gothom City."

You must really hate your child to name him that…

--

The hair-straightener breezed across my chest-lengthed hair. I guess it's been straightened so many time that it doesn't even matter anymore. My red highlights were fading. I'd have to redo them this weekend.

I pick up my black and red backpack and moved across the bedroom floor to my bed where my books laid. I hoped that Elly was back today.

I grabbed an apple out of the fridge, kissed my mom goodbye, and ran off to school.

--

I looked up to see the smiling face of my best friend. "Oh my god! Elly! You're okay!" I gave her a hug.

"Uh, Des, remember what I said about the hugging thing?"

"Right, sorry…forgot."

"Elly," Todd said gesturing to the new face sitting near him. "This is-"

"Oh. My. God." Elly stepped back. "No way. No fucking way!"

"Hey Lly," Dick said.

"Holy…Dick?"

Then silence.

"So, uh…you two know each other?" I asked.

Elly pulled him away.

I stared.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Todd asked looking at the many motions and movements Lly was making.

Pepito then jumped. "Do you think she…likes him? …She doesn't, right?"

"Don't think so," Todd replied. "She looks angry at him."

First they were happy, then they seemed mad, then Elly stomped away to the bathroom, leaving him in total shock.

"That was…weird," I said. "So…what were you saying about Lly like Dick? Are you…jealous?"

Pepito seemed silent. He then went into this whole confession session about Elly and her...sparkly eyes…and her…beautiful hair. Yuck.

--

When Elly got out of the bathroom, she had mascara dripping down her cheeks. Had she been…crying? Elly doesn't…cry.

My phone beeped. It was a text from my dad. Brush your teeth, oral hygiene, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, yadda yadda yadda.

"K".

"Who're you texting?" Elly asked, sitting next to me.

"Dad."

"Why?"

"Long story," I lied.

I looked up. "…hey, where'd Dick go?"

"I have absolutely no idea," she replied in an angry voice, taking a bite from her hotdog.

--

"I'm going to the library, mom!" I shouted from the front room.

"Don't get eaten by a hobo!" she shouted back.

"I won't!" And with that I closed the door.

As I walked to the library, I waved at Todd who was looking hopefully out his window like he always does. Weird kid, he is. But whatever, he's just too cute.

I approached the library door when I heard shouting. That sounded like…Lly! I ducked behind the dumpster and watched. She was talking to Dick!

"Look, Elly, I'm sorry." Dick said. "Bats won't take no for an answer, and he's trying to get Two-Face back in Arkham, so he sent me. He said that you'd probably know what's best for your dad and let us put him where he belongs- in the mental institute."

_Bats? Arkham? What? _I thought.

"Just thinking about that puts a sour taste in my mouth, bird boy. I know what's best for my dad, and it's sure as hell not the MENTAL INSTITUTE 8 HOURSE AWAY IN FUCKING ARKHAM!" Elly shouted. She got up and started walking away, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back close to his face.

_Elly's dad…in a mental hospital? What's going on? _I thought.

"Lly," Dick said. "I don't mean to be offensive, but your dad's a loony, and he needs proper care."

"Proper care isn't stowed away in a padded cell!" Elly shouted.

What's happening?!

"Elly…what went wrong between us?"

_WOAH! BACK THIS TRAIN UP! 'Us?' Nu-uh, nope, no way. Elly doesn't feel emotions! …does she?_

The next thing I knew it was make out city. Elly and Dick were lip-locking and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt a bit woozy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I spun around. Yes! You go Elly!

"I-I'm sorry, Lly! I-"

She cussed, she shouted, she stomped away. I ducked down so she didn't see me. I had to do something about this.

--

I got home and played the scene over and over again in my mind. What were they talking about? I went to Google.

Keywords: Bats, Arkham, Elly C., Johnny C, Gothom City

An article came up. _Gothom Times- April 30, 2006._

I read it over and over again thinking and thinking.

No…

NO!

--

I avoided Elly all day the next day. She tried tapping on my shoulder once or twice and smiling at me, but I didn't even turn to look at her.

At lunch I sat at my old table. Mary, the three Nelli's, Alley, and even Gabriella, it was time to make peace with her.

"Good for you, Dessy!" Mary told me. "You don't need that weird Elly chick!"

"Yeah," said Gabriella, filing her nails. "It's also nice that you finally changed your ratty old style and saw the light in Aeropostal for once."

We all laughed.

"Ugh, plus that weirdo Mexican guy with the horns," Alley added. "Alwayd threatening to blow people's heads up. How pathetic."

"Oh, if you know pathetic, you know that Casil kid," Nelli number two chimed in. I stopped laughing.

"Ugh, what a loser," Nelli 3 said.

"I know!" said Nelli 1. "He's afraid of like, everything!" They all giggled.

"…yeah…" I finally said. "…weird."

--

I heard footsteps behind me as I walked home from school. I turned around constantly, but found nothing. Then when I started walking again, they started up once more. I decided to pull a trick on them.

I Pulled out my phone, pretended to dial a number and began talking. "Hey what's up? Oh my gosh, me too! Guess what? Well, I was walking down the street, and-" I flipped around. "AHAHA!

The stalker screamed. It was Elly.

"What do you want?" I turned back around and started walking again.

"What's wrong, Des?" she asked.

I stopped and turned once more. "Don't call me that, _Elly!_" I snapped. "How could you not tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"I heard you and Dick talking-yelling-last night. I was walking to the library to grab some books and heard you guys fighting. I hid behind a dumpster and watched, just in case I needed to break it up. I heard you yelling about Arkham and Batman and the Joker, and saw you guys kiss. I didn't know what you were fighting about, so I went home and looked it up on the computer, and found _this_." I pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of my _Aero_ sweater pocket. "I was at the library all morning searching, just to make sure, but now I am."

She read the paper:

_**April 30, 2006- Gotham Times**_

_The mass murdered known only as Johnny C. has escaped from prison-_

_killed the Joker-_

_Wounded Robin-_

_Killed half a dozen-_

_Wanted-_

_With family Elly C. and Devi D.-_

_77k reward-_

(The rest was too blurry to read)

"Elly, I trusted you. You told me the only reason you moved was a change of scenery. Tell me why I shouldn't turn you in, Elly, tell me why the hell why!" I shouted.

No reply.

"Elly C., you and I are HISTORY!" And with that I slammed the door.

--

I woke up in the morning, but P-Ditty was the least I could feel like. I felt more like… Emilie Autumn when she's on a hangover.

I slipped on my stressed Applebottom short-shorts and pulled on a pair of Ugg boots. I crimped my black hair, which was now faded completely of highlights. I turned to my cat. "What do you think?"

He just stared at me in disapproval.

"Oh! Who asked you!" I shooed him away.

--

Thursday? History test? Math quiz? Who gives a flying fuck! I spent the whole History test sending notes to cute guys and Gabriella. And as for the math quiz? Psh! I skipped class to write on the bathroom walls. I denied an offered cigarette, though. I wasn't _all_ that bad.

At the end of the day, the only weird thing that happened was Elly gawking at me as Gabriella and I walked to cheerleading practice.

**--FORSCOREANDSEVENYEARSAGO—**

**Yay! It's done! One note before I end.**

**Dirge: I got the next chapter! So don't write it yet! Cuz I know just what's going to happen!**

**Peace out MA POOP SLICES!!**

**PLHE,**

**~Nikki-san**

**(PS: Forgot to tell you guys, I realized the other day that I uploaded the wrong file for chapter five, so please go back and read that. Thanks!)**


	8. Opheliac

**W00t! Next chappie time! I know they're coming pretty fast, but Dirge for the Dead is uploading like crazy! So I hope your subscribed to both our stories, because I got the next chapter! Alright! Les go!**

**--BANANAPHONE—**

I know I'm really pissing her off, but she didn't have to go all freaky overboard like that!

"Destiny!" Elly grabbed my arm. I'm surprised she could actually touch a cheerleading uniform. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

I thought, _How could I really piss her off. Ah! Valley girl!_

"Like, going to cheerleading practice. Duh." I think I saw her eye twitch.

"Yeaaah, freak!" Gabriella said. "Like, Destiny is, like, on _our_ side now. She, like, finally, like, realized that you're, like, a bad influence and an overall, like, bitchy freak."

"Is your voicebox skipping or something?" Elly hissed. She turned to me. "This is going _way_ overboard, Destiny. I understand if you don't want to be my friend, which is probably a good idea in the long run, but DES! Open your eyes! We _hate_ her! Remember what she _did_ to you?"

Her arm got so tight I think she was leaving claw prints. "HOW COULD YOU?!" she shouted finally.

I thought for a minute until the words practically came to my mouth. "Go away, freak!" I pushed her off. Cheerleaders talked in such simple ways. I rubbed my arm "God." I walked away.

Who needs her anyway?

--

I walked home after cheerleading practice with aches and pains from all the stretching and herkeys. SO MANY HERKEYS!

"Hey, mom," I said as I walked through the front door. "I'm home."

"Are you clean?" she called from the kitchen. "You know how I feel when you kids come home with all you germs and…and…stuff."

_Drunk again, _I thought as I put my keys down on the front table.

I ran up to my room and changed back into regular clothes; Ripped shorts, and an Aeropostal t-shirt. I ran back downstairs to find my wallet.

"Mom!" I called. "I'm going over to Gabriella's. She's driving us to the mall to buy dresses for the high school dance."

"Don't make any deals with Satan!"

"I'll try!" And I left.

--

My phone rang.

_I'm-a tell yah one time!_

_Girl I love_

_Girl I love you!_

I really despised Justin Bieber, but it came with the package.

"H'llo?"

"Hey, Des! Where are you? We're having a band meeting, remember?" It was Jessica.

"Oh, yeah." I rubbed the back of my neck. "About that, I kinda…quit."

"WHAT?!" I heard the others shout.

"Very funny!" sneered Rita. "Now get your ass over to my house!"

"No…really…I quit. I can't do the band anymore. I've got too much going on with cheerleading practice and everything."

"…you hate cheerleaders," I heard Nicole say.

"Well I am one!" I shouted. "Get over it!" I hung up.

--

"Oh my gosh!" Mary said. "I love him too! He's soooo cuuuute!!!!"

I rolled my eyes. I've been hearing way to much about these weirdos my "friends" talk about all the time.

Suddenly, Elly decided to walk over. Wait…was that Elly? Was that Johnny? Did she cut her hair? Did she cut her wrists?!

"Helloooo, girls. Having fun in your perfectly pink pixie world? Destiny, have you smoked yet? Hanging out with a bad crowd can do that to you, you know. But wait..." she put a finger to her cheek in a sarcastic way to mimic thinking. "This isn't the 'bad crowd' to you anymore, is it? Ah, well." She shrugged and smiled again. "Have fun, darling."

Oh! I just can't stand that girl!

--

"Hey!" I heard someone say at lunch, cutting another person off. "I've got an idea! Let's go make fun of the weirdo, Elly!

I rolled my eyes. _When aren't you making fun of her?_

"Hellooooo, freak!" Gabriella said as she walked toward Elly's lunch table. I didn't even look her in the face. I couldn't stand to.

"Hellooooo, freak," she replied. "Or should I say, freaks."

"Heh! Like we're the freaks, you disgusting…uh…FREAK!" I heard Mary say.

"Oooh, nice comeback," Elly smirked. "Where did you get that one? The Cheerleader's Guide to Stupidity?"

I couldn't help but laugh. What? It was funny!

"Actually, I did. Thank you for noticing."

"You look, like, even freakier than usual, freak!" Nelli number three said. "Did'ja girlfriend dump ya?"

My mouth hung.

"Are you calling me a Lesbo?" Elly asked in astonishment.

"Yes," she replied. "Did I hit a weak spot?"

"No I-"

"Hey everybody!" Gabriella decided to shout. "Elly's a fag!"

Everyone began laughing and throwing stuff at Elly.

"Have fun, faggot," Gabriella said turning to walk away. I felt like mouthing 'I'm Sorry' to her, but I couldn't bring myself to.

--

_Ding-dong!_

"Hello?" Gabriella's father answered the door.

"Um, hi," I said. "I'm here to visit Gabriella. We're going to the mall."

"Gabriella never came home from cheerleading practice," he replied.

"What?" I asked.

"Eh, doesn't matter. She's probably off somewhere getting drunk or somethin'." He closed the door.

_Elly!_

--

"Hi, guys!" Elly said coming over to our Vicious Circle the next day. "Have you seen my good friend Gabriella? I haven't seen her lately."

I rolled my eyes. I could just punch her. No one said anything.

"Oh well." She shrugged. "Hope she isn't…hurt." She practically skipped off.

--

I slipped on my pink and black dress for the school dance. Mary set me up with a guy she knows, Brian. She showed me his Facebook, and he's really cute. We have a lot in common too, we both play guitar, we both like Simple Plan, and we both can't stand Twilight. Well, that's what his Facebook said. But who knows? Mary could've made him alter it to make me feel better about going to the dance with him.

My feet hurt like hell as I walked downstairs to the main room to show my mom my dress. Thankfully, she wasn't drunk or on a hangover this night.

She snapped a shot of me as I came downstairs. "You look gorgeous," she said. I hugged her.

"Will you send the picture to dad?" I asked. "He sent me and e-mail saying he wanted to see it."

"Of course." She kissed my head. I heard a beep out front.

"That must be Mary," I said. "Gotta go!"

"Have fun," Mom said, smiling. I walked outside and saw a new car parked in front of out house.

_Hm, she must've gotten a new car for the prom._

I opened the car door and stepped in.

"Hey, Mary," I said. "New car?" I laughed. "I like it. It's-"

Something snapped inside of me when the person at the wheel turned around. I screamed.

"You're not Mary!"

The doors locked. "What was you're first guess?"

**--BANANAPHONE—**

**MYSTERIOUS!!**

**Quick Notes:**

**-No, this dude is not a rapist! You'll find out who he is in the next chapter.**

**- Imunna post a short little…thing, to end this chapter. It's about Elly, so don't fret. Here we go:**

--

Elly stared as the body hit the floor with a thump. Gabriella was dead. (A/N Read Dirge's fic, Destiny, to find out how that happened) A smile spread, ear-to-ear, across the girl's face. Her first murder. It felt so good. She now knows how her father feels when he does it.

Elly glanced at the time. She yelped. "I'm late!" She quickly ran upstairs to change into something…less bloody. She was going to the dance.

Dances weren't exactly Elly's…thing. She was going to talk to Destiny once and for all, even if she had to pull her away and lock her in a Janitor closet. She had to talk to her.

And she planned to do that tonight, if she had to murder to do it or not.

--

**Alright, that's the VERY end. Thanks a lot for reading. Please review/subscribe!**

**MLIA,**

**~Nikki-san**


	9. Raw! Raw! Fight the Power!

_**Baby, baby, baby, ohhh, thought you'd always be- **_**Oh…hi. Yeah…Justin Bieber…pretty cool. Anyway…on with the story…hehe.**

**--THOUGHTYOU'DALWAYSBEMINE!!—**

"Quit screaming!!" The man in front of me shouted. I shut up.

"Thank you," another man said as he stepped forward, taking his fingers out of his ears. "Miss Freeman, we have our suspicions that you know the C. family."

I didn't know where the hell I was…well…I knew it was some sort of prison questioning room considering the men in front of me were wearing police badges. But I didn't know which prison because of the fact that I fainted on the car ride here. Either way, it was a prison, I was being questioned about Elly and her family, and I was screwed.

"How…how did you come to that conclusion?" I stuttered.

"We've been watching you for many weeks now, Destiny."

What right does he have to call me by my first name?! …ohhhh, yeah, right. He's got every right, he's part of the government.

I thought for a moment. It suddenly dawned on me. "…THAT WAS YOU?!"

_**--FLASHBACK—**_

_I walked home from the mall, phone to my ear. I was talking to Elly._

"_And this fat guy walks right up to me, pinches my cheek, and calls me a 'cutie'! Ha! Do you believe it?" I said._

"_Amazing…" she replied in a monotone. I could tell she wasn't even paying attention._

"…_And then a dragon walked up to me and ate my fries."_

"_Life can do that to you…"_

_I paused. She _really _wasn't paying attention. All of a sudden, there was a rustle in the bushes behind me. I snapped around. Nothing._

"_Elly, I gotta go."_

"_Kay…bye."_

_Oh sure, she listens to that._

"_Who's there?" I said toward the bush. Nothing. Hmmm._

_--_

_I was in my room, on my computer, IMing Elly. I was telling her about the time I was at the carnival and I convinced my little sister to poke her uvula._

"_And so I got a big stick and-" I stopped typing. I heard someone scribbling words on a piece of paper behind me. I turned my head around and looked out the window. There was a bush in my backyard that I don't remember being there yesterday. I didn't want to go outside cuz I was in my PJ's and bunny slippers. I opened the window._

"_Hello?" I shouted. It echoed across the empty streets. I heard more scribbling. "Whoever you are, I think you should know, I'm not worth stalking! That's what my mom says when she's drunk!" I closed and locked the window._

_--_

_This time, I was on the sidewalk, walking to Mary's house. I was texting Gabriella at the same time because this was around the time I loathed Elly. I heard a buzzing sound behind me. I turned around and saw a toy helicopter behind me. If I squinted I could see a camera. This was when I really started to get suspicious._

_Luckily, I was eating a salted pretzel that a hobo sold to me a couple blocks down. I threw the pretzel at the helicopter and ran. This stalking thing was starting to get really freaky._

--

"You guys are mean!" I shouted. "You had my hopes up that I was actually _worth_ stalking! I thought it was Todd!" This was where I started moping in the chair I was in.

"Relax," the first man said. "Listen, we just need to ask you some questions about the C. family, and then you can leave!"

"Good!" I said, sitting back in my chair. "Ask away."

"First," he said. "Is it true that you have met the entire C. family?"

I nodded. This was going to be a long night. I'll never make it to the dance.

--

"Well, look who showed up," Mary sneered.

"Relax, princess," Elly replied. "I'm just here for Destiny."

"Aren't we all," Alley said.

"What do you mean?"

"She means that the Des-loser never showed!" Mary shouted, throwing her arms in the air.

"Loser?" Elly asked. "I thought you were her friends?"

"Oh please," another girl, Alex, stepped forward. "We just became her friend to piss you off."

Elly fumed.

--

"Are we almost done?" I asked the two men.

"Almost," one man replied. "Now, all we need you to do, is call you're little friend Elly, so we can get her here."

I froze. "Uh…pass. Next question please."

The second man slapped his hand on the table. "Alright! Would you rather have us do it?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure Elly would come right over if two men she didn't know called her and told her to." I stood up at this point.

"You listen her, girl, we-"

_Because_

_You_

_You're love, you're love_

_Is my drug_

I looked around.

"Hehe, that's me." I picked up my phone and went onto another room. On of the men was about to jump at me, but the other grabbed him. Go figure.

"Hello?"

"Des?"

"Elly? What do you want?"

"Where are you?"

I paused. "Uhh…why should you know?"

"Because you're not at the dance!"

I heard music in the background. "Y-you're at the dance? But-"

"I know, I know, it's weird. I'm not the type of person to go to dances."

"You went…for me?"

"I wanted to apologize. But I don't want to do it by phone. Should I come to your house?"

"No!" I shouted. "No! I mean, stay right where you are! I'll be there soon!"

I had to think up an escape plan!

--

I walked right back into the questioning room, my escape plan all ready. But before I could even start it, the two men were dragging me outside.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"We traced your phone call," one of them said. I couldn't tell which one because all I saw were their backs. "We're going to find you're friend, Elly."

"What?!"

The next thing I knew I was screaming like hell again.

--

**Yeah, it's a short and bland chapter, but my imaginations been drained out after reading some horrible fanfictions. This is what happens when your bored, you browse fanfiction and you just read these horrible stories and it clears you dry of your imagination! It's horrible, isn't it?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and living through this chapter. Please review/subscribe! **

**PLHE,**

**~Nikki-san**


	10. Broken Prom ises

**Heyyy ma PEEPS!! Are you prepared for another amazing chapter of –dun dun duuuunnnnnnn- FATE!?!? Good. LET US BEGIN!!!**

* * *

The men in suites threw me, and I mean _threw _me, into a different room. Still no windows, one door (now locked), a metal table, and metal chairs. There was a boy in tights standing in front of me.

I paused, staring at the boy dressed like a super hero, a million cracks about his costume lined up in my head but too scared to come out.

His foot began tapping. "Well?"

"…well what?" I hissed.

"Sit," he barked.

I sat. "…I'm not a dog," I murmured under my breath.

_RIGHT! The escape plan it might still work her if…_ I looked slightly to the right. _Yes! An air vent! Now all I need to do is distract this weirdo staring at me._

I turned around. "…he didn't lock the door," I said.

"What?" the boy barked.

I stood up. "He didn't lock the door!" I shouted back.

He stood silent then, after a few moments, walked over to check the door. That was my queue. I silently but quickly picked up my chair and put it just underneath the air vent. I stood up on the chair a little lopsided due to the fact that I lost a heel when I was being dragged here. I opened the vent and climbed in, hitting my knee with a loud _BANG!_

"Hey!" the boy shouted running toward me. I crawled for my life. I had to get out of here. I had to find Elly!

--

_You_

_Your love_

_Your love_

_Is my drug!_

Shut the fuck up Ke$ha! I looked at my caller ID. It was Lly again.

"Lly? Look, I'll be there in-"

"Destiny! It's Pepito. Where are you?"

"Pepito?" I sat up and hit my head on the top of the vent. "Ow!" I rubbed my head. "Um, I'm kinda in the ventilation system at the police station."

"The police station!" Pepito shouted. "What the _inferno _are you doing there?!"

I didn't have time to think about what that was Spanish for. I was spending too much time in one spot. Sooner or later the vent will break. "Long story. Where's Elly?"

"She ran off after being chased by the police. She said to call you and tell you she couldn't stay at the dance. Probably because she was being chased by the police."

"Oh god," I yelped. My mind was completely off staying in one spot too long. "Look, wait for me. I'm being held for-" _CRASH! _…Oh, sweet Vasquez…

I looked up. I could tell my hair was a mess and had chunks of wall in it. I could tell my dress was ripped and muddy from being dragged around. I could tell that my makeup was running making me look like I was a dead prom queen for Halloween. And I could tell I was about to cry. But before I even could, I heard a man shout. "There she is! Grab her!"

I screamed as a man's beefy hands wrapped around my waist and picked me up. "Oh my god! Get your filthy hands off me your STUPID COP!!" I began kicking and throwing punches at the man. But I couldn't even face Gabriella when she tried to beat me up, so it probably didn't even make a scratch. Another man behind me picked up my phone, hung it up, and either slipped it in his pocket or his pants. Either way, I'm so getting a new phone.

--

I was back in the room with the boy in tights staring at me even colder than before. It was starting to get very uncomfortable. I was now handcuffed and tied to the chair. Tears started building up in the back of my eyes. But suddenly, I heard a familiar screaming voice from down the hall.

"_GET_ your filthy hands _OFF ME_!!" It was Lly! "I _WILL_ scream rape! I promise you! I will!!"

They dragged in a horrible looking Elly. Running mascara, skirt and tank top pulled up and wrinkled, awful hair, I was looking at the spitted image of myself right now. Lly started having a hissy fit.

"You guys think you can just- just…AGH!!!!" Someone tried to gag her, but even I'm not dumb enough to think that would work.

Lly looked around the room and fixed her eyes on the boy in the mask and tights. If I glared as hard as she did at him, I think my eyes would've fallen out and my brain would've exploded. I guess she had practice.

"YOU!" she shouted startling me. "This is all your fault! I should've sicced Johnny on you in the first place! You lying bastard!!!" Someone should really wash her mouth out with soap.

The boy sighed. I was stuck in confusion.

"Wait…you guys know each other?" I asked.

"Just another one of my 'friends' from Gothom!" Lly shouted, landing a lugie on the boy's costume.

"Look, Elly, I'm sorry, but your family is a danger to the community," the boy said.

"Community my ass!" she yelled, making him and the cops jump a bit. "Wat type of 'community' leaves it's inhabitants lying there, bleeding on the ground when someone kills them? What type of 'community' laughs at everyone who's different? What type of _community_ has men who decides to cheat on his wife for younger, prettier women, huh? _Your _town might be a 'community' , but this town sure as hell_ isn't!_"

There was silence, then a faint clapping. We spun around. A tall man dressed all fancy-like was standing there. "Very good point, Ellesandra." I think I'll laugh at that name later.

"It's Elly," she hissed. "Usually I'd ask you to call me Lly, but I don't like you, so I won't."

"Well, _Elly_," the man started. Elly nodded silently. "We're taking you into questioning about your parents and the man who went missing yesterday. Do you know what happened to him?"

She winced.

"Ah, it appears you have. Well, come along. If you try to bite or escape I _will _shoot you."

He led Elly away with a couple other men. I was left alone in a room with this weirdo.

"So you know Lly?" I asked.

"Let's just say we had a…positive relationship back in Gothom."

"I could tell…_Dick_."

He nearly stumbled over. "How did you know?"

"I'm not stupid, bird boy!" I snapped. "I can do a puzzle. I saw you guys kiss at the library, and talking about Gothom and Batman. I found a news article on the internet. I know you're Robin."

There was silence. Robin took a seat and looked me in the eyes, but said nothing.

"Why am I still here?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you still need me here? You've got Lly. Why can't I go?"

"Because you still may know information that we need. Plus, you keep Elly grounded."

"What?"

"Oh come on," he said. "Do you know what Elly's like when you're not around? Vicious. You keep her grounded. She's actually sane when she's around you. We also know you wouldn't leave here without Elly." I nodded slowly, a tear falling across my cheek. "It's also kind of sweet that you would be friends with her. I mean, people at school won't even go near her. Let alone talk to her. And when you left Elly for those dumb bitches, she became miserable. Cutting herself, and her hair, she even murdered someone she thought looked like Gabriella for you."

"You spy on her?" I asked. "Stalker."

"That's not the point," he replied. "The point is that you and Elly are meant to be friends. She's vicious inside, but you're the keeper that keeps that viciousness inside. Like ying and yang."

I giggled. "You're so weird."

He buried his hands in his face. "It's too bad we have to break the ying and yang apart."

I paused. "Wait…what?!"

* * *

**Ouch, this chapter is short with a horrible ending. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review and all that jazz. Oh, and one more thing!**

_**I wanna be**_

_**Wanna be**_

_**Wanna be**_

_**Wanna be**_

_**Wanna be**_

_**Wanna be**_

_**PRETTY!!**_

_**Down!**_

_**I get down! **_

_**I get down with my bad self!!**_

**Thanks for reading! Byez!!!**

**PLHE,**

**~Nikki-san**


	11. Shadow Stabbing

**Alright! I'm back and better than ever!! And I've also got a lifetime disclaimer! (See it rhymed!)**

**DISCLAIMER: MOST CHARACTERS BESIDES THE ONES YOU'VE READ ABOUT IN LORD JHONEN'S COMICS BELONG TO EITHER ME, DIRGE FOR THE DEAD, OR THEMSELVES CONSIDERING MOST OF THEM GO TO SCHOOL WITH ME!!**

**Happy? Good. MOVING ON!**

**--DON'TSTOPBELIEVIN'!!!—**

After that lovely conversation and awkward silence, several policemen escorted me to a cell. Actually, they dragged me…and threw me in. But it's okay; the bedding of hay and newspapers broke my fall. I curled up in a ball on the top bunk in which I landed. My prom was ruined, my dress was ruined, my makeup was ruined, and from what Elly told me earlier, my so-called "friends" hate me now! This is just great!

I looked down at the newspaper bedding and saw more articles from the Gothom Times. They were all either about Elly's family or the Every Child Left On Their Own program. I sighed and laid my head down, only to find that once I did, there was a loud banging on the door. I sat up.

There was a hooker cop opening my cell. "Destiny Freeman," she said. "You're free to go. A friend is outside to get you."

She led me outside to where a car was parked out front. The door swung open.

"Sarah!" I said running toward my friend. "What're you doing here?"

"I heard you were here and I wanted to come say hi. Your parents wanted me to get you. Thank God for licenses, huh?"

"Amen to that," I replied getting in the convertible.

"So while we drive home," she said right when I closed the door. "Why don't you tell me _everything _that's happened, hm?" She started up the car. I suddenly remembered Elly! What was I going to do about her?

I sighed. "Okay, here we go…" and the story began.

--

"Wow," Sarah replied when the story was over. We were at a red light. "So the news was wrong."

"What news?" I asked.

Sarah sighed, reached under her, and pulled out one of them fancy new portable DVD players with TV, Internet, and everything. "I think you should see this." She started the clip:

The 8:00 newsman, Bob Roberson, appeared on the screen.

"Two teenaged girls, five hundred thirty three murders. What has this world come to? Two 16-year-old girls were caught at around 6:30 this night for murder of five hundred thirty three innocent people."

Elly appeared on screen.

"I only killed one person!" she shouted at the cops. "Only because I thought it was someone who deserved to die! It was his fault for being a man-lady!" She glared at all the people forcing at her. "SHUT UP!" she shouted. "God so help me! If I am to put up with this crap any longer I'll have already started on my second murder!" She snapped at the cops and reporters.

"The other girl, Destiny Freeman," my picture appeared on screen. I always knew I would be on TV someday, just not for this. "…probably had something to do with the murders too. I dunno. I'm a newsman, I'm given lines to say…I don't know what half of them mean…"

After more lies about Elly's family and a rumor about me invading farms and stealing livestock, the clip ended and we were home. All I could do was sit there with my mouth hung wide open.

"We're home," Sarah said.

"Oh, no we're not," I replied, getting out of the car and walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Pepito's house! We need to do something about Elly!"

--

Pepito, Todd and I sat on the couch watching reruns of the news report. All Pepito could do was glare at it, which eventually ended in a tragedy for the TV had melted.

"Pepito! Calm down!" I said putting a hand on his shoulder. I was now changed into my white Mindless Self Indulgence IF shirt, black jeans, boots, highlighted hair again, and I kept the smeared makeup because it looked kind of cool.

"I... I know, I just..." Pepito then started switching from Spanish to English in the middle of his sentences. He finally stopped and stood up. "I'm going out." he said, grabbing his coat and heading out of the house. Todd and I looked at each other.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Todd said.

"Me too," I replied. "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

Todd nodded. But before he could get the second nod in, a big grin grew across my makeup-splattered face.

Todd looked scared. "I hate it when you get ideas."

"Pepito won't do anything stupid…if we do something stupid first."

"…What?"

--

"Come on!" I called to Todd.

"Why are we doing this?" he asked.

"Do you want Elly to spend the rest of her life in jail?"

"No, but-"

"Then come on!"

"I just don't know how you know this ventilation system so well!"

"Practice I guess." We were climbing through the vents back the police station. It smelled of dead bugs and celery. Gross.

We hopped out only to see Pepito's back. He was talking to someone in a cell, Elly.

"Pepito?! What're you doing here?" she asked.

He put a finger to his lips. "I'm breaking you outta here."

That was when we came in.

"_We're _breaking you outta here," I said pulling Todd up behind me.

**--DON'TSTOPBELIEVIN'—**

**Wow this chapter is short! I can't really type anymore cuz there's no more to type. But don't you fear! I'm sure Dirge will have the next chappie up soon!**

**Notez:**

**- We are nearing the end of our story! Ah! –dies- But! Don't fret! Dirge is making a trilogy…for me it'll be a sequel though…I actually don't know. We'll work something out…**

**- Thanks goes out to our biggest fan out there, Bria-the-Fox! You're the awesomest fan ever and thanks for sticking through these horrible sticky and messy chapters! You're awesome!**

**- More thanks to our other fans! You guys rock ass!**

**- Biggest thanks to Dirge for the Dead for taking time to help out with this fic.**

**- And really big thanks to Benjamin Franklin for invented the way of closing the door at night without having to get out of bed! You rock Ben!**

**Thanks so much guys! We're going to have a fantastic ending! Promise!**

**PLHE,**

**~Nikki-san**


	12. Elly's Song

**Hey guys. I'm depressed. If your wondering why, well your gonna have to read until the end. Or you can go read the last chapter of Destiny by Dirge for the Dead. Yup, depression. :sigh: Onward.**

**--DEPRESSION—**

"Goddammit!" Pepito cursed, glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out. "Now I have to get _all_ of you out of here! _Tu perra!_"

"Don't call me that!" I protested. Then I paused. "…What's that again?

"I called you a female dog."

"Well then!" I turned. Todd rested a hand on my shoulder making me blush.

Pepito was able to cut down three bars in only to minutes. I think that's a record. He reached in, picked up Elly, then me, then Todd.

"What did you eat before you came here?" Pepito asked me. "Bricks?"

I fumed. "Are you calling me-"

"Guys! Shut up!" Elly shouted/whispered. We did as she said. Pepito snapped his fingers, making a large red demon appear before him. Todd 'squee-ed'.

"Fred," he said, pointing at Todd and me. "Pick those two up and follow me." The demon with a tight grip did as Pepito had said. Pepito, being the son of Satan, was apparently very fast. He hurdled over the jail gates when it became a disadvantage for us, all while carrying Elly. I didn't see much of it, my eyes were shut tight.

"Elly, we're out," Pepito said, smirking once we reached the ground.

"Uhh," Elly got up. "Right, I knew that."

They started whispering angry things to each other. This made me and Todd wonder.

"So, what do you think they're talking about?" Todd asked me.

I smirked, then sighed lovingly. "Oh, Todd, you have so much to learn about love!" I grinned.

I coughed to make them stop talking so we could get on with running.

"Sorry to interrupt this love fest," I said. "But we have trouble." I pointed toward a couple of police guards running after us.

"Run!" Elly screamed. And once more, Todd and I were lifted by Fred and Elly was picked up by Pepito. The lovebirds.

"You jerk!" Elly said punching Pepito in the arm once we shook off the police officers. "I could've run by myself."

"Yes, but you wouldn't have run fast enough," Pepito informed her with a laugh, which got him a kick to the genital areas.

"You can go now, Fred," he said, clutching and bending over to ease the pain. I couldn't help but giggle. The demon left with a _POOF!_

"So, what now?" Todd asked after a while.

"Let's live in the woods living off nuts and berries and start our own little Indian tribe!" I said sarcastically with a fake grin.

"You've got to be kidding me," Elly said, rolling her eyes.

"Jeez, Elly," I said. "I was only kidding. Touchy much?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I in a bad mood?" she faked surprise. "I really have no need to be, even though I've spent forever in jail sleeping on newspaper, killed an innocent gay guy, am being framed for over 500 murders and am now hated throughout the U.S! You're right, I shouldn't be grumpy at all!"

"Break it up!" Pepito stepped in between us two. "We can't fight now. We might all be on the run from the law now- except Todd, no one can pin anything on him- so we have to get along!"

"Hypocrite," Elly and I said in unison. Todd yawned.

"We should really get some sleep," Elly said, kicking a rock. "We can figure out what to do in the morning."

"Great," Pepito smirked. "Care to sleep with me?"

They went into a complete rant-y fight again.

"Destiny?"

I turned. "Are they boyfriend and girlfriend or what?" Todd asked me smiling and pointing. I giggled.

--

"Hey Elly?" I asked approaching the girl by the stream.

"Mm?"

"Are you and Pepito a couple or what?"

She sighed, ignoring me. I sat down next to her.

"The stars are so pretty tonight," she said. "Way more than you could see in the city."

"Yeah..." I replied. "At my old town, we lived in the country, I used to sneak out of my bedroom as a little kid and just sit out front, staring at the stars, before my dad came out to take me back inside."

"Funny how some parents care and some don't," Elly said. I was silent.

"My mom dropped me off on Johnny's doorstep when I was two." she said. "I don't really remember life before that, but I remember I loved her... more than life itself... Childlike innocence, I guess you could call it. She told me that she would come back, to just, you know, stay with the man who answered until she came back. She said he was my dad, and I was to tell him that and to tell him who my mom was. I waited... for two years after that... and she never came back. Once I saw her at the 24/7, and when I called her name, she ran off. Maybe it was because I was with Johnny. Maybe it's because I was me. I know I held bad memories in me from her and his failed relationship. A child knows when their mother is unhappy. I guess it was after that I just gave up on ever seeing her again. Gradually, I forced myself to forget about her... until we moved to Gotham. I saw her at a bookstore. Didn't think anything of it. Didn't know it was her. Then... things happened. I was kidnapped by a bunch of crazy people, Johnny went to a mental institute, and Devi broke 'im out. They saved me, and killed everybody there and left Dick for dead. We moved around for... a long time... after that. Then we came here and I met you."

"You hated me…" I said suddenly.

"I didn't." she smirked. "I just acted like it. You amused me. You were different. I could sense that."

"Huh."

"Ever wonder what your life would be like if your parents hadn't divorced?" Elly said after a while. I paused.

"Sometimes. I don't think it'd be that fun though. They fight a lot." I laughed. "What about you?"

"My parents were never married, mind you…"

"I mean, if Devi hadn't, ya know, left you on Johnny's doorstep..."

Elly thought for a moment. "Maybe then we wouldn't be in this whole mess."

_"So say goodbye to the last parade_

_And walk away from the choice you made_

_And say goodnight to the heart you break_

_And all the cyanide you drank._

_To the last parade _

_Well the parties fade_

_And the choice you made_

_To the end..."_

"I didn't know you could sing," I said.

"Neither did I." We laughed.

"Well," I said after a while. "I'm tired. We should get back to the 'camp', huh?"

"You mean that place in the circle of sticks Pepito made?"

"That's the one."

We walked back to the so-called "camp" and curled up on opposite sides. But what Elly didn't know was, I was still awake.

She tossed and turned for a while, until finally getting up, kissing Pepito's cheek with a "Goodbye", grabbing his sweatshirt, and taking off. I immediately followed.

I managed to keep up with Elly by hiding in a bush. I knew why she was leaving. Goddamn you, Satan! Wait…never mind.

I ran back to warn the others. Elly was heading to the city, and she was going to do something awful.

-- (A/N: Alright, this next part was kinda Dirge for the Dead's idea, but all my song.)

_**She wakes up feeling sorry for the rest of the world**_

We walked 'till morning but couldn't find Elly anywhere.

_**Doesn't bother to change or comb her hair.**_

_**It's all just a blur**_

We were exhausted as hell and about to give up, that is, until we heard screams coming from a couple blocks down.

_**On her way to school she passes girls of many types**_

The screams could've only come from Gabriella and her posse. Plus, I could smell her awful conditioner from a mile away.

"Come on!" I called to the guys. We ran.

_**But in her own mind their all the same people she dislikes**_

"LOOK AT ME!" I heard Elly scream at Gabriella. "YOU MADE ME THIS! I WOULDN'T HAVE HURT ANYBODY IF YOU HADN'T STRUGGLED TO MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

_**She doesn't feel sorrow**_

_**She doesn't feel pain**_

_**She'll always get back on her feet again**_

We were almost there! So close.

_**Cuz she's a blossom full of different colours**_

"Goodbye," Elly smirked.

_**And she doesn't give a crap for the others**_

_**Cuz in her own mind she will discover**_

_**What this world is ready for**_

"ELLY!!" I screamed as I made my way through the crowd.

Two wild eyes looked up at me, then softened.

"Destiny?"

_**She could be so much more**_

Her eyes went wild again. "Hello, friends! Come join the party!"

_**She could be a butterfly in swarm bees**_

_**But now she's bringing people to their knees**_

I couldn't bear to see the sight of all the bodies, and apparently neither could Todd, for he had just fainted. Pepito was in total shock and couldn't even speak.

"Don't move!" A policewoman shouted, "You're surrounded!"

"Aw, look, I'm popular," Elly said, cocking her head and smiling ear-to-ear. "I've never been popular before."

_**She could take a punch**_

_**She could take on the others**_

_**And oh, how's she's lost**_

_**In a million colours**_

The police began firing and Elly dodged every bullet. Well, all accept one.

She shrieked as a small bullet made it's way into her left hand. She fell to her knees. I knew she wasn't shouting from the pain, but from the fact that she was actually shot.

_**She doesn't feel sorrow**_

_**She doesn't feel pain**_

_**She'll always get back on her feet again**_

And sure enough, she got back on her feet. She hurdled a bike spoke, a garbage can top, even her own knife, until only one policeman stood.

_**Cuz she's a blossom full of different colours**_

_**And she doesn't give a crap for the others**_

_**Cuz in her own mind she will discover**_

_**What this world is ready for**_

_**She could be so much more**_

The last policeman gulped.

"Only one bullet left," he said to himself. He aimed.

_**Elly says when the world crashes down**_

_**She won't even be around**_

"ELLY!!!!" I screamed starting to run toward her, but was stopped by the person behind me.

_**Ely says life's a mystery**_

_**Surprises only help her see**_

_**Elly C., **_

_**You could be so much more**_

I heard Pepito talking behind me.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!" He shouted. "I love her!"

_**Cuz she's a blossom full of different colours**_

_**And she doesn't give a crap for the others**_

_**Cuz in her own mind she will discover**_

_**What this world is ready for**_

"_**What is this world ready for?"**_

_**She could be so much more**_

The man shot one bullet, hitting Elly directly in the eye.

"UGH!" Elly shouted putting a hand over her eye.

The man aimed again and shot.

_**Will the end ever come?**_

_**Will we find her core?**_

_**Oh, Elly C.**_

Another direct hit. The man put his gun down and stared.

Elly swayed, blinking the blood away from her eyes. Until finally, _SMACK!_

She hit the ground.

Elly was dead.

_**You could be so much more**_

--

There was a knock at my door. "Destiny! Come out! Time for school!"

I got up, tears stained to my face. I didn't sleep last night. I vowed I would never sleep again until Elly came back.

Another tear fell. "GO AWAY!" I shouted. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE THE NOISE! I'VE GIVEN UP! JUST SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!"

I was sobbing. "I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYONE! I HATE THIS GODDAMN WASTELAND WE CALL PLANET EARTH! JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

I could tell that my mom left already, but I was still shouting.

"JUST STOP THE NOISE!!!!! STOP THE GODDAMN NOISE!!!!" I was covering my ears. I could hear everything now and I hate it. I hate the noise. I could hear everyone's thoughts, everyone's feelings, everyone's breathing. Just make it stop!

I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy. My hair was a mess and tears made my hair stick to my face. I'd given up on life. I would never again go to school. I would never again step outside. I would never again leave my room. I'd given up.

I couldn't stand to look at myself any longer. I punched the mirror and sure enough, it cracked. I stared and stared and my bleeding hand ignoring the siring pain. I fell to the floor in a weeping fit. The noises everywhere were driving me insane, and that's when I knew I had gone mad.

_Dear Die-ary,_

_She could've been so much more…_

_~Destiny Freeman_

**--DEPRESSION!!—**

**Sad, ain't it? Apparently, according to Dirge for the Dead, this is NOT the last chapter. I **_**am**_** planning a sequal, however, so look forward to that. Thanks so much for reading you guys!  
**

**Note: The song in between the statements was a song I wrote myself called Elly's Song. I know it's horrible, but I thought it would be great for this chapter and I'm glad I had an opportunity to post it.**

**Thanks a lot guys! You rock!**

**XOXO,**

**~Nikki-san**


	13. Epilogue

Destiny Freeman eventually turned seventeen and never left her room since Elly's death.

She one day eventually decided to set out to Pepito's house to devise a plan to bring back Elly, but after one block she broke down screaming and crying about the noise in her head. She was taken to the Vasquezville Insane Asylum for one year.

While in the asylum, Destiny's mom died due to overuse of drugs. She was released at age of eighteen and went to go live with her dad.

Destiny eventually got over herself. After two years of painting, drawing on her walls, and cutting herself, she realized that her actions were not going to bring Elly back. She, Todd, and Pepito needed to come up with a plan.

Destiny's dad, Robbie, began dating a new woman, Bonnie. Destiny despised Bonnie with everything in her, but had too many important things on her mind and never had the chance to break them up.

Destiny hated Bonnie because she looked too much like Gabriella, from the dyed blond hair to perfect flawless skin. She was also way too young to be dating her dad.

Destiny, Todd, and Pepito now spend their lives searching for Elly. They vowed they wouldn't stop until she was found.


End file.
